MARK OF ATHENA
by Spidermite
Summary: 1st FF please R&R BUT NO FLAMES. T because I'm incredibly paranoid. DISCONTINUED PERMANENTLY.
1. THE ARGO II

**I**

**Jason**

**L**ooking back on things, they quite possibly could have gone a bit better.

All Jason wanted to do was get the Greeks to meet the Romans find out what Percy Jackson was like, although Jason thought he already had a good idea, and get as little casualties as possible.  
Jason was at the front of the ship looking towards Camp Jupiter, his home before the goddess Juno (or Hera, whoever) had plucked him and Percy Jackson, wiped their memory's and dropped them each in the others lives.

Sure this was to defeat Gaia and her sons, the giants but still. UN. COOL.

Instead of thinking about this, Jason decided to think about Percy.

He seemed to be attention seeking from all the stories he must have told. Back at camp it was all Percy this and Percy that. Jason had even heard that he fought Ares the Greek war god at the age of twelve _beat him_. Please.

He must think he's sooo powerful, thought Jason I could easily beat him. I mean a son of Jupiter against a son of posidion. No contest. Neptune is more powerful than posidion and Jupiter is more powerful than Neptune.

The Argo2 jerked suddenly. ''Leo!'' Jason yelled ''Sorry!'' Leo yelled back ''Gimme a couple of minutes''

''Seconds would be better.''

Jason slipped and slid across the polished oak wood deck. Jason wished he would stop slipping. He (sort of) got his wish. He smashed into one of the deck chairs that Leo and the Hephaestus had bolted to the deck. He flipped backwards and hit his head of the floor. He groaned as he got up. ''Ladies and gentlemen and Romans and Clarisse'' Leo said as he spoke over the intercom. ''We will be landing in 20 minutes!' There was a muffled thump as someone (presumably Clarisse) punched Leo in the face.

Jason went back to thinking again; at least he would have if Annabeth didn't call everyone down to the meeting room. It was time to figure out how to approach the Romans.

**AN/ how was it? Tell me but please don't flame**


	2. THE MEETING

**II**

**Jason**

''**S**o,''Annabeth said remarkably calm for someone who was about to meet a large group of possibly hostile Romans and see her boyfriend whom she hadn't seen for nearly a year. ''Here is the plan, Jason and Piper can go out first. Jason because they probably wouldn't attack their old leader and Piper because she can use her charm speak to calm the Romans down if they get to aggressive.

Then I'll come out and introduce myself as the co-leader of Camp-Half-Blood.'' Nobody protested, so Annabeth continued ''Then the rest of you guys will come out and DON'T kill ANYBODY.'' Annabeth said looking directly at the Ares cabin. ''Alright, good let's go get Percy back.'' Everybody but Jason cheered at this. Jason stood up. Everybody stared. '' Okay okay. Time out. Seriously what did this Percy whoever guy do. I mean _really do _I mean the war God at twelve years old. Please. The only thing that Jason got in response was a whole lot of angry looks. The next thing Jason knew was that he was being picked up by everyone in the room and thrown out of the meeting room and hitting the floor, sliding across it. Again.

Jason got up. Jackson seemed to have pulled the wool over camp-half-bloods eyes very very well. He would probably have to do something about him once they got to Camp Jupiter.

Speaking of which…

Jason could finally see it! His home the place where he had grown up since he was a little over two years old. He ran to the 'Supreme Commanders' quarters, the place where Leo slept and steered the ship, so naturally it was the largest. Jason burst and saw Leo sitting on a tiny sofa playing MW3 on a PS3 that he had built into the wall.

''Dude!'' Jason exclaimed

''Autopilot'' Leo said in answer to Jason's unasked question.

''Will autopilot let us land? Nice shot buy the way,'' Jason said as Leo blasted a guy in the face with a machine gun.

''Thanks. And what do ya mean landing?''

''we're right above the camp.''

Leo leaped up ''Ahhh!'' he screamed as he ran across to the steering wheel. ''Time to land this bad boy and try not to crush any Roman heads while I'm at it.''

Good idea, hey could you tell everyone that we're about to land over the intercom?'' Jason asked

''Sure'' replied Leo

Jason went back up on deck to see a small Roman army below.

_I just hope Reyna and the other Praetor will allow us to land although if the other praetor is Octavian they probably won't_. Jason thought

Horns sounded. They had been spotted. A magnified voice blared up at them, a voice that Jason knew well.

_Reyna._

''GREEKS! We are giving you permission to land on the field of Mars, if he is onboard Jason should know where that is!''

Jason shouted to Leo '' the massive field that looks like a bomb test zone!''

''Kay people!'' Leo said over intercom '' Let's go meet some Romans and get us a son of Posidion back!''

Jason groaned but was excited to finally be home.

**AN/ love it? Hate it?** **If you like Jason sorry but I really don't. Review but don't flame.**


	3. THE STUPID BED SHEET

**III**

**Percy**

**P**ercy was pacing back and forth. Hazel, Frank, Reyna and Dakota were all rolling their eyes at Percy but they were nervous as well. It's not every day you find out about another camp for the Greeks whom you thought had been wiped out centuries ago and that your other praetor was one of them.

Octavian, the little creep, was still running around trying to convince everybody that Percy was a lying, scheming Greek. And he was right, well right about the Greek part, not so much about the lying and scheming parts. Percy stumbled. _Stupid toga_ he thought. ''Reyna are you sure that I have to wear this **stupid** toga it keeps slipping and it looks like a bed sheet.''

''Yes, Percy you do have to wear it, it is a symbol of your status and power as a Roman.''

''Yeah, maybe but, remember I'm **NOT** a Roman. I'm a Greek from Camp-half-blood.''

Reyna made a face. That subject was apparently still sore for her. ''That may be but you are still the other praetor of this camp and as such you must keep up appearances.''

''Whatever.'' Percy said ''Anyway how can it take so long for a massive flying bronze plated war-ship to land in a massive field?''

''Well you can ask them yourself as they've landed.''

''Finally! '' Percy exclaimed ''COME ON EVERYBODY COME AND MEET MY _OTHER_ FAMILY!'' Percy yelled

''Traitor!'' Octavian screamed at the top of his lungs '' He has just openly disregarded the Romans like a traitor would. No sorry not a traitor a _Greek._ He spat.

Percy's vision went red with anger. Before he could say anything Octavian jumped in again.

''The Greeks are weak; we are the stronger group of demi-gods we should wipe out the Greeks as they didn't come here peacefully! I mean they came here in a war ship for crying out loud!

Percy was about to storm over to Octavian and beat him up when a voice from behind Percy said: '' did we hear someone call us Greeks weak?''

Percy spun around and, sure enough the half-bloods from Camp-Half-Blood were there along with Jason Grace.

**AN/ so whadd do ya think? i'll try do longer chapters**

**reveiw!**


	4. BRING IT ON

**IV**

**Percy**

**A**nd man, did they look annoyed apart from Jason, the kid with blond hair and electric blue eyes. _Electric blue eyes just like Thalia's. Wait Thalia Grace. Jason grace. But that would mean…. No way._

Jason seemed to be glaring at Percy for some reason. He didn't under stand why.

''Sup.'' Said the boy with the tool-belt around his waist. He looked like he'd had several kilos worth of sugar and coffee possibly all in one go. Percy liked him instantly.

He looked quickly through the crowd of people that had come. It seemed that most of camp had come.

''Hi guy's''

After saying that for the next few minutes all Percy's brain registered was around two hundred hugs a good few claps on the back a couple of punches and being yelled at for disappearing. Then he stood face to face with Annabeth Chase. They sort of just stood their, for a couple of minutes before Annabeth ran over to Percy and kissed him. Then she punched him in the gut, when he was doubled over slapped him in the face and then kicked him in thigh.

''Okay, okay I guess I sorta deserve that, but still… owww.'' Percy said

'' Hey Romans as you can probably guess this is my first family the Greeks!''

''Who's the psycho who just attacked you then?'' somebody in the Roman crowd asked

''That, whoever you are, is my girlfriend Annabeth and she isn't a psycho although she would kick your butt in a fight.

Jason walked up to Percy. ''Your Percy Jackson son of Poseidon.'' Jason stated

''Yeah, and your Jason Grace son of Jupiter and full brother of Thalia Grace. But that's the strange thing your Mom must have fallen for Zeus twice the first time Thalia was born but the second time your Mom must have imagined him in his Roman aspect and hence you are child of Rome, instead of a Greek hero.'' Everybody from Camp-Half-Blood as well as Camp-Jupiter stared at him.

''What?'' Percy asked.

''Percy,… you just sounded smart! That's amazing!''

''Hey I'm smart! I just have reputation for doing incredibly stupid things.''

Somebody from Camp Half Blood said: ''Understatement of the year. '' A lot of people laughed at that.

''Yeah, any way,'' Jason said '' who is praetor now, 'cause I'm taking back the position.''

''Oh that would be me.'' Percy said

'' Gimmie back the position, now!'' Jason snarled.

''Actually, Jason you can't just take it back, even though you were praetor before if you want it back you'll have to fight for it.'' said Reyna.

The atmosphere in the field froze instantly.

People started muttering, _that sounds like a bad idea two kids of the big three. Uh-oh._

''Fine! Jason yelled '' I'll beat you easily your just a pathetic son of Poseidon a weak _graecus_. Jason said with distaste.

Percy tried to control his anger. Who was the little jerk, dissing him right in front of everyone? ''Fine,'' Percy said '' where and when? I didn't take your house by the way so you can sleep there.''

''The coliseum, tomorrow midday have whatever weapons and armour you

want.''

Percy said just three words in response. '' Bring it on.''

**AN/ what do you think? Review!**


	5. PREPERATION

**AN/ SORRY I JUST REMEMBERED THAT I HAVEN'T PUT A DISCLAIMER ON ANY OF MY CHAPTERS AT ALL SO FAR SO HERE IT IS**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE STUFF THAT I'M WRITING ABOUT ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN APART FROM MY PLOT.**

**ON WE GO. **

**V**

**Jason**

Jason was looking forward to the fight. He would show everyone that the son of Poseidon wasn't so powerful and that he was a good for nothing liar. He ran to the second praetor's house even if Percy had taken it he would have sneaked in anyway, because his equipment was there. As he went in a rush of memories came back his coming over the river when he was four, beating Reyna at swordplay, meeting Hazel even if she did seem a bit weird. He went over to his chest of drawers and pulled them aside, revealing and secret alcove, with three _gladius, _a roman sword, several small shields a couple of knives and four small things that looked a bit like clamps. Jason had found them one day in the armoury when he was on inspection. He kept them out of interest, wanting to find out what they were, always meaning to return them once he did. He finally found out what they were about a month before he went to Camp-Half-blood. They were a restraining device that could only be used by a child of Jupiter. If Jason threw them and then blasted them towards and enemy with wind they would grow in size and pin an opponents arms to their sides and their legs together. The effect wore of when Jason wanted it to.

He was almost ready for the fight. He got changed into a fresh purple t-shirt and jeans. Then he donned light armour- a breast-plate and some legs parts. He checked his sword belt was properly adjusted and that his sword came out of his scabbard smoothly. Perfect. His clamps were on his belt. Of course, there was the likely possibility that he would completely overpower Jackson so he wouldn't need them but still better ridiculously cautious than cocky. Time to take down and beat up Percy Jackson.


	6. PREPERATION AGAIN

**AN/ hi next chap. Disclaimer: I don't any thing apart from my plot. All rights do to Rick Riordian**

**IV**

**Jason**

As Jason went down to the coliseum, a bunch of people cheered him on and two people ran up to him. One was a girl that looked around 13 with light brown skin and cinnamon coloured hair and eyes that looked like gold. A name came to Jason: ''Hazel! Great to see you.''

''Yeah, great to see you to Jason. This is Frank.'' She said pointing to the boy beside her. He was big and muscular and, unusually for a roman he had a bow on his back. His head ruined the image though, pudgy, like a babies head. ''So your Jason Grace. Good to meet ya. I'm Frank son of Mars. I hear your fighting a friend of ours Percy for the Praetors position. You want to be careful he's wicked with that sword of his. You're not going to be able to beat him easily.''

''Why are you friends with that guy he obviously makes stuff up about himself. And he can't be _that_ good with a sword. I mean come on! He is just a son of Neptune I mean Poseidon!''

Both Hazel and Frank's eyes narrowed. ''A son of Poseidon that blew up Hubbard Glacier, defeated a whole army of spirits, with Terminus's help killed the bane of his father, Polybotes and became praetor in a week.'' Hazel said

''You should get to know people before you judge them.'' Frank said ''I used to think you were cool from all the stories I heard but now I realise your just a selfish jerk.'' Frank said. Both of them stormed off.

.

He got down to the coliseum prep rooms where someone had put up a sign: Jason: Percy in both Greek and Latin.

Jason went into the left prep room, where he found Reyna waiting for him.

''Ummm hi?'' Jason said questioningly. Reyna punched him square in the face.

''Seriously that is all you have to say to your best friend after eight months?'' she asked

''Hey, wasn't my fault, Juno abducted me!'' Jason protested

''Humph. Well I suppose that will have to do.'' Reyna said. ''Here, have this.''

She rubbed a slimy paste onto Jason's face. The broken nose he got from Reyna's punch healed instantly.

''Thanks.'' Jason said ''Now, is there anything you can tell me about Jackson's fighting style?'' he asked.

''Not really. I haven't seen him fight he was away on a quest with Hazel and Frank the day after he came here which was a week ago and when he played war games I was to far away to see.''

''Fine, well anyway it's time for the fight. Wish me luck.''

**AN/ Jason Vs Percy fight coming up next time. I'll try update tomorrow.**


	7. THE FIGHT

**AN/. Disclaimer: I don't any thing apart from my plot. All rights go to Rick Riordian. Hi Guys thanks for your comments and reviews. **

**_ANONYMOUS 1 _(SORRY I GOT A FEW ANONYMOUS REVEIWS SO I'M CREDITING THEM IN THE ORDER THAT I READ THEM) THANK YOU! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY and yes I do hate Jason. _Anonymous 2 _yes he does. Read and find out. _Anonymous 3 _sorry but I don't really like Jason. He _may_ get nicer. Thanks for reviews. On with the story**

**VII**

**Jason**

As Jason walked into the arena, he was two things. 1 happy because almost all the Romans were cheering him on and 2 insulted because Jackson wasn't wearing any armour. He was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

_Fine,_ Jason thought_ if he wants to get completely creamed so be it._

Reyna's voice boomed through the arena, amplified by magic. ''THIS FIGHT FOR PRAETOR POSITION IS TO SUBMISSION, KNOCKOUT OR DEATH! ALL POWERS ARE ALLOWED! LET IT BEGIN!''

Jason took up a fighting stance. As did Percy although his was far more relaxed. Jason drew his sword and charged. Percy stood still hands in pockets. Jason continued to charge. He swung his sword and was about to decapitate Percy, when a bronze sword intercepted his strike and pushed him back. Percy then came at him with a flurry of blows, Jason only just blocking them. Jason harnessed the winds and blasted them at Percy. Jackson rolled out of the way, got right back up on his feet and launched himself at Jason giving him a cut on the side and a gash on the right side of his left leg and, just for good measure, a punch to the face. Jason blasted with the winds again and this time Percy couldn't dodge. He took the blast straight to the chest and went flying. This gave Jason time to get the clamps that were hooked around his belt. He took them from his belt and threw them and then pushed them at Percy with wind. They soared through the air at Percy, the two larger ones melding together and pining Percy's arms to his sides. The other two also came together, this ring a bit smaller, and pinned his legs together. Percy toppled over, and Jason walked up to Percy and was about to kick him into unconsciousness when Percy made a gesture with his fingers, like was flipping a coin and all the water bottles that people had brought with them burst open, the water flowing out of them, drawn towards Percy. His eyebrows scrunched together and a sort-of solid water fist smashed Jason in the face. Jason went flying he saw the water go back to Percy, go in between the clamps and Percy's body growing pushing and finally snapping the clamps. Jason was fine with that as the clamps repaired themselves anyway. Percy jumped back up on his feet, grabbed his sword and ran at Jason, the water spinning around him. It spun faster and faster until it turned into a mini hurricane that Percy sent flying at Jason. Jason got completely smashed by Percy's hurricane, hitting the ground over and over. The hurricane stopped. Jason dragged himself up off the ground his nose was broken. There was a bit of blood on the ground where he'd smashed his face. He was aware of something coming at him he turned round and Percy jumped and kicked him in the face. Jason fell to the ground, darkness eating at the corners of his vision and he knew he had lost the praetor position to Percy. He heard Reyna's amplified voice,'' PERCY JACKSON IS THE NEW PRAETOR!'' before Jason's vision went spinning into darkness.


	8. MY HAND IS ON FIRE!

**AN/. Disclaimer: I don't any thing apart from my plot. All rights go to Rick Riordian. Frozen Crystal angel: thanks for review only just read it yeah sorry if anybody is OOC and I suppose it would really annoy Reyna.**

**VIII**

**PERCY**

After the fight with Jason, Percy's energy was pretty much tapped out. Also his sides hurt. Those clamps were pretty tight. But he was also quite proud of himself for that last flying kick that knocked Jason out. Although he wasn't particularly stoked that he was praetor again as he was going to give it back to Jason anyway, but then the fight happened and, well you know. He couldn't really give it back now as that would make him seem weak.

He sighed, simply at accepting what a mess this all was. It didn't help that pretty much all of the Greeks were coming up to congratulate him on his victory, and quite a few Romans as well, since they respected power more than anything else, even if Percy was Greek. Then a couple of the Greeks came up to Percy and said '' Hi I'm Piper Mclean, yes as I the movie star and daughter of Aphrodite.'' The girl, Piper said.

''I'm Leo Valdez, fire user and son of Hephaestus.'' Leo said. Percy recognised him as the very hyper kid from earlier.

They shook hands. ''Aaahhh!'' Percy yelled '' Dude, you just set my hand on fire!''

''Dang, I really need to start to learn to control that better. I'll put that out.''

''Nah, it's cool.'' Percy made a small puddle splash his hand and extinguish the fire.

Both Leo and Piper stared. Finally, Piper broke the silence ''that, is pretty cool.''

Just then, a girl with a tiara ran up in her hair. She was warring a silvery jacket, jeans and a black t-shirt saying _death to Barbie_, with an arrow through a Barbie doll's head.

''Thalia!'' Percy said

''Kelp head.'' she greeted

''So, how come you never said you had a brother Thalia?'' Percy asked

''The memory was just too painful to share with anyone. Anyway how's you?'' she asked before punching him.

''You know fine, getting punched by hyper cousins and angry girlfriends. And don't you still owe me and Annabeth lunch.''

''Oh yeah, is there any were in the city that we could eat.''

Percy was about to answer when Jason was rushed by on a stretcher.

''Is he OK?'' Percy asked ''and yes, there are several places to eat in new Rome.

''Jason is going to the infirmary after that kick to the head that you gave him, the medics think that he might have a concussion. But he should be fine for the senate meeting later.'' Thalia said

''Wait there is going to be a senate meeting? _Oh great.''_

Thalia sighed. ''yes kelp head there is. Now come on it's starting in twenty minutes.

**AN/ Done! Review! Okay two important notices. 1: this story will finish, completed or not on the last day of September. 2: I'm starting a new story. It's Where the Greeks and Romans from 1 week before jason vanishes come together and read the son of neptune. Keep an eye out for it. BYE!**


	9. THE OCD GOD OF BOUNDRIES

**AN/. Disclaimer: I don't any thing apart from my plot. **

**IX**

**PERCY**

On their way to the senate house, Annabeth caught up with them. ''Hey,'' she said '' on your way to the senate meeting right?''

''Yeah.'' Percy replied '' Oh a word of advice: don't let Octavian get a single word in. For some reason he hates us, the Greeks. He is continually trying to convince everyone that we're evil, scheming, people and working with Gaia.

''He's what?'' Leo exclaimed '' Man, that guy must have a few screws loose, huh?''

''Ummm…. I guess so…''

They got up to the borders of New Rome, where everyone that was going into new Rome was in a single file with terminus the OCD border god was checking everyone and making them give in their weapons.

''Oh guys?'' Percy called out to the Greeks behind him, ''You need to give in your weapons and you'll have to give in your tool belt Leo.''

''Why?'' they all coursed

''Inside the city is like a sacred safe zone. No weapons allowed to stop senate meetings getting bloody and to keep the peace.''

''Ahh Praetor Percy! Welcome back. Any giant's heads need smashed? My head is at the ready!'' Terminus said

''Nah we're good today. Terminus, these are my friends from camp Half Blood.''

''Ah, yes the Greeks. Weapons in your pockets around your waists and up your sleeves Greeks? Take them out and put them in the tray that my assistant, Julia is holding.''

A little Girl came up with a tray and Percy put riptide, his sword in Annabeth, her knife Piper her knife and Leo his tool belt.

''You don't have to explain the rules to them, I explained on the way down as we've got a senate meeting to go to.'' Said Percy

''Fine be on your way.''

''Come on guys let's go and try not get ourselves killed.''

**AN/ Done! Review! **


End file.
